pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:RollingGirl~
__NOEDITSECTION__center ~ ¡Konnichiwa! ¡Bienvenid@ a mi discusión! ~ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif ~ Si necesitas algo, sólo déjame un mensaje :3 ~ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif ---- Archivo:Mail.gifYo me encargo de revisar el correo de Sapphire-sama. ¡Pero desecharé cualquier mensaje que tenga contenido incorrecto o insultos! También a los que sólo tienen intención de molestar. Archivo:Pidgey_cartero.gifYo trataré de que la respuestas que Sapphire-sama escribió lleguen a su destinario. ¡Pero a veces me retraso así que ten paciencia! ---- Archivo:Chespin_Fennekin_y_Froakie.gif ~ Gracias por tu atención, siéntete libre de expresarte correctamente aquí en mi discusión. ~ ☆ ♦ Flechipollas y cuernos de mamut! • Cacatua, es una cacatua~! ♦ ☆ ~ ★ ★ ~ ... ... ... http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/pokecountry/es/images/3/3c/ElrubiusOMG.gif WELCOME TO PE :D Pues...bienvenida a PE *w* (LOL Soy el primero en darte la bienvenida, yo ruleo .3. (?)). A ver...te explicaré algunas cosas de PE: *Cuando una frase lleva "(?)" al final es que es broma x3 *Aquí...ESTAMOS TODOS (O los más comprometidos con PE) LOOOOOOOCOS O3O *Lion es un pijo marujo (?) *Nos encantan las bromas, así que si te dicen algo, probablemente están bromeando (Pero toma tus precauciones x3U) * Mantén la buena ortografía, sino el dictador tirano (?) Gérman se las tomará contigo x3 *Pon tu edad, sino darás un poco de desconfianza (Han habido...problemas...) *¿Tienes MSN? Si quieres que te ayude en algo más, déjame un mensaje en mi discusión x3 Se despide...la Coke-Cola humana O3O P.D: Soy C-H-I-C-O eweU --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 08:13 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Haio~ Hola, soy Summer, una de las administradores de PE o Poké Espectaculos Archivo:la.gif Bueno, gracias a Coke por aclarar las cosas, y si, ten cuidado con Germán, aunque si se enrolla contigo, le diré algo, no te preocupes ^^ Bueno, si necesitas algo, preguntale a algún administrador u a cualquier usuario mas antiguo de la comunidad (Como Coke ¬¬). O simplemente me puedes preguntar a mi :3 Una cosa: La mayoria de las cosas que dicen aqui, son bromas, incluso temas serios .-. Yo soy mas o menos la persona mas cuerda aqui XD Y lee las reglas para que no tengas ningun problema y tu estancia sea comoda :P PS. No tienes que darle tu msn a todos si no quieres, esa es propia decisión tuya, como yo, solo se lo doy a algunos amigos con los que tengo mas confianza, pero puedes confiar en mi, muchos me conocen nwn Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 14:26 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Etto.... Hola, bueno, solo quería decirte algo. Cuando en una novela ves que dice "*InserteNombre*, protagonista/Rival" Es porque ese puesto ya esta reservado para alguien. Vi que tu ivas a ocupar el que decia "Summer, Protagonista" ese puesto ya esta reservado para Summy Y esos puestos ya los había reservado para esas personas el creador de la novela. Solo aviso. bueno, suerte en la novela que estas escribiendo. Lokis-tan! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 01:27 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Hello :33 NYa, ya he visto los mensajes anteriores, asi qe... Amigos? :33 [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Dominaré el mundo con']](~)[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Haha Hehe Haha Ho'~]] 13:52 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Em... No es por nada...pero estas editando demasiado tu user :/ --Archivo:Kaito icon.gif•̊El Señor de la Oscuridad...•...El Príncipe de Azul•̊Archivo:Kaito icon.gif 19:49 22 oct 2011 (UTC) MANITAAAA! 8D Hola! 8D Se te habia olvidado decirme el nombre de tu usuario >.> En fin... ... HOLAAAAA! 8D Oye, pienso ponerte como amiga =3 Quieres que te ponga la cara de un Sneasel? :3 ... ... Oki doki! o3o Y tú ponme la cara de un Zorua si es que hay e.é o sino de un Rhydon. Te veo en el cole mañana 8D ◊◊Silver Zorua o3o Déjame un mensaje o...mi Zorua te atacará!◊◊Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 01:59 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!! ¡Hola Shappy! Ponme una Glaceon o si no un Dragonair. Seguramente dentro de poco hare una novela. ¿Te apuntas? May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 18:09 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Holaaa otra vez XD!!! ¡Hola Shappy Estoy haciendo una novela: Una nueva vida en Sinnoh. ¿Te guardo un puesto? May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 21:35 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Holaaa por tercera vez XD!!! Sappy las audiciones ya estan echas, si buscas Una nueva vida en Sinnoh/ Audiciones te saldran ¡Espero que pongas tu personaje pronto! May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 22:07 24 nov 2011 (UTC) :3 Aquí tienes, Archivo:Huevo_Cleffa.png Se abre a las 200 ediciones y evoluciona a las 100 :3 luego necesitas una piadra ¡No dudes en comprarla nwn! Adew Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 22:28 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Entrega ¡Aqui tienes tu Ponyta variocolor! Esperamos que pronto adoptes mas Pokémon o3o Archivo:Ponyta_NB_variocolor.gif--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"¿Algo que decir o3o?]] 12:01 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Phi, evoluciona a las 360 ediciones :3 Es que este memo nunca se acuerda :3 Dew~ Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 13:21 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la guardería Aquí está tu Quilava Archivo:Quilava_NB.gif Evoluciona a las 450 ediciones Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 16:20 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Entrega Toma tu huevo :3 Archivo:Huevo_Absol.png 362 ediciones y nace :3 Dew Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 16:45 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Entrega Aqui tienes tu Ralts y tu Zorua Variocolor,Ralts evolucionara cuando hagas 70 ediciones mas y lo volvera hacer cuando hagas 100 mas y Zorua cuando hagas 65 ediciones mas. Archivo:Ralts_NB_variocolor.gif Archivo:Zorua_NB_brillante.gif --Archivo:Len icon.gif[[Usuario:Totodile7| Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?]] 17:47 27 nov 2011 (UTC) 0w0 Hoooolaaaaa, he leído sobre tí y yo me llamo muy parecido a tí. Me llamo Ángela....Podríamos ser parientes!!!!! Me pregunto si podríamos ser amigas Quieres? Si aceptas dime que pokémon te pongo Y también podrías ponerme a un Raichu ^^ Archivo:Cinccino_NB.gifMe gushtan los gatos de peluche!! =°°= Archivo:Purrloin_NB.gif 22:28 5 dic 2011 (UTC) PD:Lamento el spam, me gustan los mensajes así n.nU Hola :) Hola Me presento Me Llamo frank, y me gustaria estar en esta wiki pero no se como pempezar me ayudaias? Serias mi TutoraYamiga? Toma hija 83 Archivo:Zoe_Sprite_sin_fondo.png y Archivo:Angie_sprite_sin_fondo.png 83 Adew nen Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos!Archivo:Akat Icon.png 20:43 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Holaaaa Perdona por no seguirla Sapphy, es que me parece que tengo la cabeza en otra parte T-T , estoy hablando con una amiga que me esta ayudando a hacer una novela de Rangers (cuando la cuelge te lo digo y asi le echas un vistazo y me dices que te parece), y se me a pasado seguir, ahora la continuo. (¿Como entro al chat, que no me deja mi ordenador?) May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 21:07 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 2 Cosas! xD *Pues mira, voy a hacer una Novela de Kanto, y, me puedes dejar usar este sprite Archivo:VS Silver.png? Por favor! *Ya que me paso, quieres ser mi amiga? Bueno, si dices que sí, ponme un Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png. ¿Cuál te pongo? La navidad se ha adelantado para Santa Ghost (?) Archivo:Regalo_para_Saphi_Navidad.jpg Luego te dejo uno mejor e.e, las letras no se ven u-u Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 01:42 19 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Feliz Navidad! Feliz navidad, Shappi.Archivo:Sneasel_regalo_navidad_by_snivy.png La Maga de las Plantas 19:24 19 dic 2011 (UTC) MERRYY X-MASSS FELICES FIESTAAAS GEMELA MÍA!! 8D Toma tu regalito :3 Archivo:Sapphy_graffiti.png Te gusta? FELICES FIESTAS HERMANITA MÍAAAA :DDDD Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngHina-Chan!! La Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 21:40 19 dic 2011 (UTC) XTINA XMAS(?) ah,nada que ver(?gracias,para ti tambien :3 [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'''Somebody mixed my medicine...]] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'It Was You?']] 22:39 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Konnichiwa! ^-^ Me caes bien, quieres ser mi amiga? n.n -- Pachirisu Ann~Archivo:Pachirisu (dream world).png21/12/2011 20:23 (UTC) Merry New Year and a Happy Christmas (?) Archivo:Para_Sapphy.png Se despide la loca Rapidash Archivo:Awesome_face.gif Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 13:27 24 dic 2011 (UTC) feliz navidad ta ra ta tá (?) Archivo:Regalo_navidad_yen_para_sapphy.png merry x-mas xD ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:45 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz navidad Archivo:FnSapphi.png Att:BluezaF!! Toma Sapphy! ^-^ Bueeh, habia decidido hacerle un regalo a todas las amigas que tengo y... aquí tienes el tuyo! Espero que te gusteeh aunque es un poco mucho grandee~ eweU Archivo:Para_Sapphire13.jpg Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori (2).png Kαяυ Cнαη~ Hαвℓα Cσηмιgσ! Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori.png 11:44 29/12/2011 (UTC) Hi!! Quieres ser mi amiga??? Espero no ser muy directa n_nU Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 14:11 29 dic 2011 (UTC) *^* Graciias! =D Me encantaah~ De verdad, esta kawaiioso! x3 -- Karume Chan 15:33 29/12/2011 (UTC) Archivo:VS_Zoe.png espero que te guste n.n ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:07 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Si Leafeon n_n Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 16:27 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Toma Espero que te guste: Archivo:Regalo_para_Sapphy.png P.D Más adelante te haré algo mejor. Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:19 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola ^^ Soy Ari, ya me conoces del chat xD Vengo a exponer una queja (?) Como tu me caes bien.. lo diré lo más amable posible.. ¿Puedes quitar que eres Crystal, porfavor? Porqué soy una usuaria de aquí desde hace 3 años y SIEMPRE he sido Crystal n.n Bueno, eso era todo, bye ~ †Λяι-¢нαη~Bunny★Shooter(うさぎ★ロシューター)Asobitai?† 15:52 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Dah xD No pasa nada; Gracias por comprenderlo y quitarlo ^^ *Se despide como los japos* (? †Λяι-¢нαη~Bunny★Shooter(うさぎ★ロシューター)Asobitai?† 16:26 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Okkas Pues a mi un Lapras, plis x3 -- Anna~ Pachirisu 09/01/12 16:47 (UTC) hey recuerda,mi boda es el 18,quiero el sprite de boda lo mas rapido posible,eso,chao! c: Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 21:40 9 ene 2012 (UTC) turning tables ah,hola,la chica que hizo el sprite de kaito si nos dio permiso c: pero dijo que agradeceria muchisimo que le dieramos creditos :3 asi que yo propongo que pongamos algo como "Sprite de Kaito hecho por ChocoSrawloid " o algo asi c: y hare mi sprite de Kagene rei,intentare :B Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 19:17 26 ene 2012 (UTC) jelou Archivo:Kaito_sprite2.pngeh,no se como cortar la imagen .___. bueno,ala,lo subi c: Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 13:50 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Miiinaaa (?) Archivo:Kirby_Sprite.png Archivo:Meta_Knight_Sprite.png yay o3o αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 17:52 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Si! :D Eres como yop, eso, si, puedes ser mi amiga claro, ponme un Liepard (parece que en cuanto a gustos , me has espiado el poke favorito ¬¬) si, a ti un Sneasel no? Kreo que tu ya sabes quien soy, pero bueno, *smile* nueva amiga, *fuera smile* la pongo por oblugación Archivo:Liepard NB.png♥Meiko-chan ¿Dudas? 14:55 6 mar 2012 (UTC) (por fin aprendí a firmar de una forma guay :D!!!) PD: Thu haces los años el 13 de septiembre no? ¡yo dos días antes! el 11 de septiembre :D veo que somos calcas, ahora depende del color de pelo yy ojos (no necesito saberlo ewe) Lo siento pero... debo dejarte. Me escaparé con Lisandro y mi motocicleta a un país lejano. Te dejo las llaves del auto. Ya no lo necesito. Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡мєιкσ x кαιтσ!☆ ♪Cнαηgє мє!♪ ☆¡ℓєє мι ησνєℓα!☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 22:14 25 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Chibii espero que te guste nwn Archivo:Regalo_para_sapphi.png ♪Iroha-Chan♪Archivo:Iroha_nekomura_icon_by_yen.png☆Neko-loid☆ 18:10 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Peticion Ola sapphi!!! bueno enserio me gustaria usarte como un personaje de mi historia por eso me encantaria que audicionaras, si no quieres no importa ¿vale?Chao! Vale :3 Me encantaria que te unieses, y en cuanto a lo de los sprites, ¿puedes pedir por mi permiso? Si no los borro, que no sabia si hacia falta permiso. Y... lo de porque me fui, eso es algo que no debo contestar >o< ♫Purple Meiko♫ ♫Si adoras a Meiko como yo, déjame un mensaje! :3♫ 14:14 4 abr 2012 (UTC) quiero entrar al chat me disculpo no insultare mas,pero porfa dejame entrar Archivo:Guineapigplz.gif(ultima vez que pongo un cuyo) Darkluxio 20:47 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Aqui llego el encargo, princesa (?) Aqui esta, le quite el fondo como pediste Archivo:Pervy_Youki_Akane_by_Sapphi.png La sinceridad es importante y bellaArchivo:Emblema_de_sinceridad.gif 23:37 20 abr 2012 (UTC) CHIBII 700px espero que te guste mi sapphurri nwn Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png♪αмι ¢нαη♪☆ρσ¢нσℓαтє ηιgнт☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 18:38 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok Me alegro de que te haya gustado Sea y el amuleto. En cuanto pueda, te añadiré a mi lista de amigos, que ya es hora de que ponga. A mí ponme un glaceon, porfa. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Escucha los susurros del viento...']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'...y me encontrarás']] 12:28 28 abr 2012 (UTC) TUU!! Desaparecida!! ;A; Tenemos que hablar de nuestros tios buenos, donde estas? (Es que vi el avatar de Meito y me emocioné, gomen.) Te echo un poco demasiado de menos (lol) Ando feliz y llevamos tiempo sin hablar :D así que prepara café, te espera una buena... :3 Sayonara Geme >u< Archivo:Belarús_hetalia_icon.jpgKyou Izayoi NatsuneY otra vez vuelvo a caer en ti~Nippah~ 11:32 6 may 2012 (UTC) Gracias ^^ Claro, que bien que seamos ya amigas, puees... ponme un Purrloin, ¿y a ti cual te pongo? y gracias por ser tan amable conmigo =) Berlitz 10:55 27 may 2012 (UTC) Hey Queria decirte que te amo y quiero hacer cosas contigo y tal,pero lo mas importante: Esto NO es ningun reto planteado por el malvado de Lord en el VoR (? [[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Shadow ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Algo que decir...?]] 18:17 29 may 2012 (UTC) Pedido Hola Sapphire Archivo:Meow.gif Tu Pokémon: Archivo:Huevo_de_Whismur.png(Eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones mas,evolucionara cuando realices 80 ediciones mas y volvera a evolucionar cuando realices 120 ediciones mas..) Cuidalo!Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 18:37 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Sapphi Archivo:Meow.gif Tus Nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Dragonite_NB.gif Archivo:Aipom_NB.gif <--'' ''Tu nuevo Aipom evolucionara a Ambipom cuando aprenda Doble Golpe (63 ediciones mas). Archivo:Pichu_NB.gif <--'' Tu nuevo Pichu evolucionara a Pikachu cuando tengas 800 ediciones y volverá a evolucionar con una Piedra Trueno.'' Cuídalos mucho a todos y gracias por adoptar! Archivo:=D.png Otra cosa: Archivo:Piedra_alba.png<-- ''Aquí tienes tu Piedra Alba,ahora tu Gaby podrá evolucionar a un Fuerte y poderoso Gallade x3 La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 16:36 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Aqui está xd Toma a mi Gyarados :3 Archivo:Gyarados_NB.gif Cuidalo o te degollo (?) Juguemos macabramente ¡Soy el rey de los fantasma!Archivo:Duskull_NB.gif 23:29 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Lol Toma xD Archivo:Sneasel_NB.gif Cuida bien a este '''cabrón' e irritante Sneasel y yo cuidare bien del lindo y noble Absol Archivo:Awesome_face2.gif Pd: Para tu fortuna no le puse mote Archivo:Awesome_Algo.png (?) La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 00:08 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Chat La verdad es que no me conecto al chat porque soy tímida y un poco desconfiada. Además,no suelo hablar mucho y así. No tenía ni idea de que le cayese bien a tanta gente. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'La Guardiana ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' de la Luna']] 14:20 17 jun 2012 (UTC) PD: ¡Seguiré adoptando pokémon! Tu Pedido. Hola Sapphi Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tu nuevo Pokémon:' Archivo:Snorlax_NB.gif Cuídalo mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Beautifly.link=Un Munchlax,el cual evolucionara cuando tengas 1.219 ediciones.link=Un Volcarona.link=Un Tynamo,el cual evolucionara cuando realices 113 ediciones mas y volverá a evolucionar con una Piedratrueno. Pd: Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 20:28 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Lo siento tantas pruebas coef.2 me hacen volverme loca ademas de que mi sobrina metio sus narices donde no debe ¬¬ n.nU , me quedo con suicune --Usuario:Meganium1530 Sapphy Hola!! si, tienes razón con lo de Noel y la otra, pero "Ako" de KissXSis yo ya la havia pedido primero, el hecho de que no te allas enterado "bien" no significa que tengas que portarte así conmigo. Gomene si te ofendí pero era lo que queria decirte. Yomi☆ Princess of your Heart 02:51 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Sapphi Archivo:Meow.gif '''Tus Nuevos Pokémon: Archivo:Mienshao_NB.giflink=Tu nuevo Deino evolucionara cuando realices 100 ediciones mas y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 128 ediciones mas.link=Tu nuevo Numel evolucionara cuando realices 66 ediciones mas. link=Tu huevo de Glameow eclosionara cuando realices 42 ediciones mas y evolucionara cuando realices 114 ediciones mas. Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Raikou.link=Un Uxie. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 04:33 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Grovyle y Glaceon Archivo:Grovyle_NB_variocolor.gifEvolucionara cuando hagas '''45 ediciones más Archivo:Glaceon_NB_brillante.gif Gracias por adoptar Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 23:08 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Aqui esta tu premio nwn! Archivo:Duskull_NB.gifSe llama Ghost, es poco social y muy callado. Archivo:Mudkip_NB.gifSe llama Sapphire, es muy alegre Archivo:Pichu_NB.gifSe llama Gio, es muy orgulloso y ligón. Archivo:Ralts_NB.gifSe llama Ignacio, es muy inteligente. Archivo:Quilava_NB.pngSe llama Juan, es ligón y algo inmaduro Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 01:19 23 jun 2012 (UTC) Sapphy~chan Hola!! nwn Claro que te dejo usar las opciones de mi novela xD me alegro de que allas participado <3 y tranquila sin remordimientos, podriamos empezar otra vez y ser amigas nwn ¿Si? SnowPrim~☆ Rose PrincessArchivo:Cirno_icon.png05:10 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido Hola Sapphi Archivo:Meow.gif Tu Nuevo Pokémon:link=Tu nuevo Marshtomp evolucionara cuando realices 108 ediciones más. Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Charmander el cual evolucionara cuando realices 48 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar cuando realices 108 ediciones más.link=Un Houndour el cual evolucionara cuando realices 72 ediciones más.link=Un Heracross.link=Un Metagross.link=Un Blastoise.link=Un Chandelure. '''Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 17:21 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu nuevo shaymin :3 link=Un Shaymin es hembra y si la haces enfadar te erupta humo en la cara :3 Una coshita Me temo que voy a tener que borrar todas las imágenes de tu página de "Personajes que soy en PE". Lo siento, pero al final los admins hemos acordado en que las imágenes se deben borrar, ya que no sirven para la Wiki. Espero que no te importe.x3U Si quieres luego en un poco de compensación te arreglo un poquito la página para que no haya links rotos. Y por cierto, no se pueden compartir personajes con otras personas (lo dijo por la de Tokyo Mew Mew). Sayonara~ '''Archivo:Mirai_Nikki_DeusExMachina_Icon.gif 未来Dead END日記'神The Blood Teller神 Archivo:Mirai_Nikki_YunoGasai_Icon.gif' 20:48 30 jun 2012 (UTC) Guardería! Hola Angie:3 Vengo a hacerte unas entregas como colaborador: Archivo:Eevee_NB_brillante.gif Evolucionará con la Piedra que puedes comprar en la Tienda, o dependiendo del lugar donde entrene, o dependiendo de la hora del día! Archivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gif Espero compartas mucho con ellos, Vuelve a pasar por la Guardería Pronto! mesprit Archivo:Mesprit_NB_brillante.gif Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 03:38 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido Hola Sapphi. '''Tus Nuevos Pokémon:' link=Tu nuevo Goldeen evolucionara cuando realices 99 ediciones más.link=Tu nuevo Woobat evolucionara cuando Tengas 1.449 ediciones. Pd:'Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tus Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' Cuídalos mucho y gracias por adoptar. '''Otra cosa: Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Blitzle que evolucionara cuando realices 81 ediciones más. Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa el ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 19:41 9 jul 2012 (UTC) ''Felicidades! ''Ganaste el tercer premio de la rifa! xdd Archivo:Poliwag_NB.gif: Es muy miedoso y tímido. Archivo:Tympole_NB2.gif: Es muy alegre y energíco. Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 22:50 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Poke sorpresas Aqui esta tu pokémon :D Archivo:Minun_NB.gifAma bailar y esta lleno de vida. Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 19:59 22 jul 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. '''La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Mensaje del PEriodico. El presente mensaje le informa que usted oficialmente forma parte de la redaccion del PEriodico como becario. ¡Muchas felicidades! Esperamos que hagas un gran trabajo en el proyecto. Atentamente: Equipo organizador del PEriodico. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 21:30 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido.~ Hola Sapphi Archivo:Meow.gif ---- Tus Nuevos Pokémon: 'link=Tu nuevo Clefairy evolucionara con una Piedra lunar. link=Tu nuevo Rhyhorn evolucionara cuando realices 126 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar con un intercambio y el objeto Protector. ''Pd: Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tu Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos. Cuídalos mucho a todos y muchas gracias por adoptar. x3 Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 15:43 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Sapphi x3. Eres uno de los que han jugado PokeSorpresas en el chat de PE. '''Estos son los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Tu nuevo Vibrava evolucionara cuando realices 135 ediciones más. Cuídalo mucho. Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 17:01 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Me caes bien ¿quieres ser mi amiga? GabyToge2012 (discusión) 21:59 12 sep 2012 (UTC) PD:No tengo firma personalisada D: Feliz, feliz en tu día... 8D ¡¡¡Happy b'day Sapphy!!! ¡¡¡Que cumplas muchos más!!! Aquí tu regalo :3 Archivo:Regalo_para_Sapphy_por_su_Cumple!.png Disculpa si te parece un poco grande n.nU aparte de eso espero que te haya gustado y ¡¡¡Feliz cumple!!! Mis amigos Son mi tesoro 20:16 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Mensaje del PokéPark Truco o tratoo?? JUAJUA JUA truco o trato? , queroo memelos o pocholatinas (?) ñaaa feliz halloween mi sapphurry >w< toma un presente :3 espero que te guste 600px FELIZ HALLOWEEN :D -- Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 21:22 31 oct 2012 (UTC) :D Arigato por el regalo de cumple, Nee-chan!! Me gusta mucho >.Haru-chan :D]] Bunnies are kawaii, deshou? :D Archivo:Honey_cara_kawaii.gif 21:36 12 ene 2013 (UTC)